


we dem boyz

by pronoe



Series: we dem boyz [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Mixed Media, Texting, full-time twitch streamers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pronoe/pseuds/pronoe
Summary: Why is Charles so obsessed with youShould I be jealous 👀A loose collection of text messages these boys may or may not have sent over the last week while messing around on Twitch.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell
Series: we dem boyz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734301
Comments: 28
Kudos: 80





	we dem boyz

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't even know what this is. 
> 
> It started with me just writing down random thoughts while (sun-)drunk cause this whole Charles&Alex thing is cracking me up. And then I spent three days fiddling with CSS and various tutorials to make this happen. Then I spent another day fine-tuning the timeline and html. 
> 
> Everything I knew about CSS previously to this experiment I learned in 9th grade IT glass - and it's been a while. Safe to say, I could never have done this without the code & tutorials by [La_Temperanza & CodenameCarrot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/), [ran_a_dom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842043/) & [Azdaema](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703617/). I've tweaked a lot, but without these tutorials (and the [w3schools](https://www.w3schools.com/)) this fic would not exist at all.
> 
> As always, eternal thanks to [WhiteWolfCraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfCraft/), who's been there every step of the way and has received WAY too many screenshots of wonky layouts and messages of me moaning about it _still not working_ over the past four days.
> 
> Title from the (stupid) song by Wiz Khalifa cause these boys keep calling themselves "the boys" and I think it's funny.

**iMessage to Alex Albon**  
  
**Tuesday **9:03  
  
**George: **Good morning  
  
**Alex: **Good morning  
  
**Alex: **Love you x  
  
**George: **💙  
  
**Tuesday **13:27  
  
**George: **Why is Charles so obsessed with you  
  
**George: **Should I be jealous 👀  
  
**Alex: **What 😂  
  
**George: **I'm watching yesterday's stream back 👀  
  
**Alex: **...and?  
  
**George: **You were flirting the whole time  
  
**George: **The internet is freaking out  
  
**George: **They've clipped basically every time Charles speaks to you  
  
**Alex: **😂😂😂  
  
**Alex: **Don't worry mate I love you best x  
  
**George: **Aw x  
  
**Read **13:40  
  
**Alex: **Facetime?  
  


**iMessage to Alex Albon**  
  
**Thursday **17:11  
  
  
  
**George: **Thoughts? 😏  
  
**Alex: **Fuck  
  
**Alex: **Facetime?  
  
**Thursday **18:42  
  
**Alex: **Next time I'd appreciate it even more if you didn't also post this on instagram 😂😂😂😂  
  
**George: **I'll take some just for you, promise x  
  
**Read **18:44  
  


**Whatsapp to Race for the World**  
Members of group chat: Alex, Antonio, Antonio, Antonio, Callum, Charl...  
  
Date: Thursday  
  
**Lando Norris**:  18:41  
  
**Lando Norris**:Can't believe you got your mum to take this photo 18:41  
  
**Charles Leclerc**: 😂😂😂😂 18:43  
  
**George: **Admit it, you appreciate it 18:47  
  
**George: **(Also it was Aleix) 18:47  
  
**Lando Norris**: Oh your TRAINER alright that makes it much better you muppet 18:50  
  
**George: **Just want to make sure you know what you're missing out on 😉 18:51  
  
**Nicky Latifi**: Thanks for sharing the goods Albono 😘 18:54  
  
**Alex Albon**: 😂😂😂 18:56  
  
**Alex Albon**: I had nothing to do with this! He can't be stopped! 🙄🙄🙄🙄 18:56  
  
**George: **There's enough of me for everyone 😏 18:57  
  
**Lando Norris**: Thanks but no thanks 19:02  
  
**Antonio Felix da Costa**: Stop traumatising the little ones 😂 19:05  
  


**Whatsapp to Callum Ilott**  
Status: online  
  
Date: Thursday  
  
**Callum: **Sorry if this is a stupid question 19:45  
  
**Callum: **But 19:45  
  
**Callum: **Are you and Alex together? 19:46  
  
**George: **Yeah 19:51  
  
**Callum: **Ok cool 19:53  
  
**Callum: **Uhm, sorry for exposing you guys on Instagram that one time 20:08  
  
**George: **No worries 20:10  
  
**George: **All good 20:10  
  
**Callum: **Ok cool 🤙 20:11  
  
**Callum: **I'm not gonna tell the others 20:12  
  
**Callum: **Incase you were worried 20:12  
  
**George: **Thanks mate 20:14  
  


**iMessage to Lando Norris**  
  
**Friday **11:10  
  
  
  
**George: **What are these glasses  
  
**George: **Who even is this muppet?!  
  
**George: **I mean  
  
**George: **Charles "Harry Potter" Leclerc  
  
**Lando: **Your stalking him  
  
**George: **Excuse you, I'm conducting research  
  
**Lando: **😂 so that's what we're calling it now huh  
  
**George: **Fuck you  
  
**Read **11:28  
  
**Lando: **Thanks I'll let alex take care of that  
  


**Whatsapp to Charles Leclerc**  
Status: online  
  
Date: Friday  
  
**George: **Hey 13:30  
  
**Charles: **Hey 13:35  
  
**Charles: **What's up ? 13:35  
  
**George: **Maybe you should tone it down a bit 13:37  
  
**George: **With Alex, I mean 13:38  
  
**Charles: **What ? 13:44  
  
**George: **Mate, don't make me spell it out for you 13:46  
  
**Charles: **I do not understand ??? 13:49  
  
**George: **Stop flirting with Alex 13:51  
  
**Charles: **Oh 13:52  
  
**Charles: **😂😂😂 13:52  
  
**George: **Not sure your "girlfriend" appreciates it either 13:54  
  
**Charles: **Why did you write it like that ? 13:57  
  
**George: **No reason 13:59  
  
**Charles: **No seriously ??? Tell me ! 14:00  
  
**Charles: **Fuck I died 14:00  
  
**Charles: **I was hiding in a bush 14:01  
  
**George: **😂 what 14:02  
  
**Charles: **In fortnite ! 14:03  
  
**Charles: **But someone found me 😡 14:04  
  
**George: **😂 14:04  
  


**Whatsapp to Race for the World**  
Members of group chat: Alex, Antonio, Antonio, Antonio, Callum, Charl...  
  
Date: Friday  
  
**Charles Leclerc**: Guysssss remember, we go live in one hour !! 17:21  
  
**Charles Leclerc: **I start practise now 17:21  
  
**Charles Leclerc: **I'm on discord 17:22  
  
**Charles Leclerc: **Albono, are you joining ? 17:30  
  
**Callum Ilott**:Mate, you really have to stop saying albono 😂 17:32  
  
**Charles Leclerc**:Why ?? 17:34  
  
**Charles Leclerc: **It's Alex's steam name ! 17:34  
  
**Nicky Latifi**: It sounds like boner 🍆 17:34  
  
**Callum Ilott**:  17:36  
  
**Charles Leclerc**: Oops 17:36  
  
**Charles Leclerc: **Sorryyyyyy ! 17:36  
  
**Charles Leclerc: **🙃 17:36  
  
**Charles Leclerc: **Anyway, come join me !!! 17:37  
  
**George: **Aw man Nicky why did you tell him? I was enjoying myself 😂 17:39  
  
**Nicky Latifi**: SORRY 😬🤷 17:41  
  
**Alex Albon**: What did I miss 😂😂😂😂 17:48  
  
**Charles Leclerc**: Alex !!! 17:48  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've checked the formatting to death both on my laptop and on my phone - but if there's any wonky bits, please tell me!
> 
> The "hiding in a bush" thing is from [here](https://onlytwitterpics.tumblr.com/post/171356549688), which [WhiteWolfCraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfCraft/) sent to me when this fic had just two little bits. 
> 
> Photo credit:  
\- [George working out](https://www.instagram.com/p/B-xMQXXBhj7/) (do yourself a favor and zoom in on the second pic)  
\- [Race for the World avatar](https://twitter.com/NicholasLatifi/status/1248646182710185984)  
\- [Callum's profile pic](https://www.instagram.com/p/B37FEw3hxHt/)  
\- [Charles with glasses](https://twitter.com/Charles_Leclerc/status/1218984908401651717)  
\- [Charles' profile pic](https://www.instagram.com/p/B2Zp0aOoh08/)  
\- ["Facts" screenshot](https://tenor.com/view/george-russell-george-russell-gr63-facts-gif-15827090)


End file.
